


A Little Buzz

by khazadspoon



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Kink, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: Strangely enough it had been James’ idea.He had bought the items online, waited for them to arrive, and had shown Thomas with a shy desperation. Thomas had known what he wanted immediately.





	A Little Buzz

Strangely enough it had been James’ idea. **  
**

He had bought the items online, waited for them to arrive, and had shown Thomas with a shy desperation. Thomas had known what he wanted immediately.

“ _You want me to take you out, making you wear this, and control what it does to you,_ ” he had whispered into James’ ear. James had nodded and leaned back into him, pressed the length of his back to Thomas’ chest and let Thomas’ hands roam over his body. “ _Such a devious boy, aren’t you James? Such a **beautiful**  boy,  **my**  beautiful boy…_”

The morning before they went out, Thomas woke him with a kiss. They kissed lazily, bodies still warm and lax with the sleep that clung to them on the lazy Sunday morning. Thomas curled one large hand around his cock and stroked, made James moan, played with him until he was aching and panting and desperate. He kissed his way down James’ throat and bit down, marking him almost exactly where the last mark had been.

“Puh- please,” James gasped, hips thrusting up. “ _Please_  Thomas, let me-”

Thomas gripped his cock tight and nipped just shy of too sharply on his ear. “Let you what, love?” He hummed.

James cheeks were red, the heat of it burning. But the gentle humiliation of it only made him feel even better. “Let me- let me put it in.”

Thomas moaned and kissed him deeply. When they parted, he gestured to the bedside drawer. James clambered off the bed and took out the things he had bought. A large dildo, black and shiny, accompanied by a vibrating prostate massager with a small remote. He blushed deeper as Thomas ran his hand over the dildo, lifting it and seemingly examining it.

“Will this satisfy you?” Thomas asked as he pressed the object to James’ lips. James nodded, opening his mouth to taste. He hummed in pleasure as Thomas smiled. “Good. Then get yourself ready.”

A little while later James had his knees planted firmly on the bed, one hand grasping the headboard to support him as he thrust the dildo into himself slowly, revelling in the stretch of it. It was bigger than Thomas, thicker, and it made James’ toes curl. He panted, fucking himself back on the toy faster as Thomas’ hand skimmed over the length of his back.

“Slower, James, I know you can come from just this, but that’s not allowed.”

James whined, doing as he was told. Thomas’ hand patted his rump and squeezed, driving a moan from his lips.

“Harder. I want to see your ass shake with the force,” Thomas said after a moment, his hand drifting to touch the curve of James’ cock in a brief caress. James did as he was bade and moaned, his arm starting to ache as he fucked himself, Thomas’ eyes on him almost burning with their intensity.

A whispered “ _perfect_ ” made James’ heart lead in his chest. He felt so proud, doing this for Thomas. It was everything he had ever wanted; the feeling of trust, of love, of being wanted, it made him dizzy. Knowing that Thomas could take him apart with just a word or a look was comforting beyond words. He spread his knees a little further apart, arched his spine and moaned, made a show of it for Thomas’ benefit.

He heard the sound of Thomas’ hand moving over his own cock and moved the dildo faster.

“Thomas!” He groaned.

Behind him, Thomas was gasping, panting, whispering his name between breaths. Moments later there was the warm splash of come over his ass, his thighs, and James had to grip his own cock tight to stop himself coming from the sensation alone.

“Good boy,” Thomas said breathlessly.

James whimpered as his lover batted his hand away and thrust the dildo into him harshly, setting a punishing pace that made James’ body shake. He was so close, so  _close_ -

“Now,” Thomas pulled the toy out with an obscene sound and set it on a towel. “I believe there was another part to this plan of yours?”

James nodded, reached for the plug, and put it in Thomas’ hand. He nodded silently and reached back, spreading himself further for Thomas.

With an appreciative moan, Thomas wiped his fingers through the mess of lube and come on James’ skin, slicking his hole again before teasing him with a finger. “Ready?” He asked. James nodded. “Alright.”

He slid the plug in easily, the size of it easy to take but maddening in how it curved, fitting snugly against his prostate and pressing. James groaned, a broken sound, and shivered as Thomas stroked his back.

“You’re doing so well, love,” Thomas whispered, kissing his shoulder as he cleaned James’ back and thighs. “Now get dressed. I’ll treat you to lunch.”

It was one of the few times they had taken their…  _play_  outside. Nowhere obvious, nowhere anyone would really know anything was happening, but just the idea of being so publicly seen had James’ skin prickling with sweat. He shifted on the seat, swallowed the moan that threatened to make his condition obvious to the others outside the cafe. Thomas, the bastard, was smiling into the back of his free hand as the other fiddled with the damned control in his pocket.

They were out of the way, near the wall of the building and far from the door. James had a rapidly cooling cup of tea in front of him, half drunk, and Thomas’ sickly sweet hot chocolate was almost gone.

The plug started to vibrate and James bit his lip. He saw Thomas’ smile broaden, felt the touch of Thomas’ foot on his calf and shivered. He gripped his trouser leg tight with one hand, the other gripping the table as he forced himself to calm down. His cock was aching to the point of pain in his pants and he wanted to fall to his knees, to beg Thomas to fuck him right there, in front of everyone.

Then the vibrations stopped.

James shut his eyes tight and breathed deeply, shifted his hips and let the sensations rush over him for a moment, his mouth dropping open.

He trusted Thomas to keep him safe, to stop anyone getting close to him. Thomas was watching him. Thomas was doing this to him and no one could take that away.

He let out a shaky breath and met his lover’s eyes.

Thomas was gazing at him with such love, such  _adoration_  in his eyes that it drew a shaky sound from his throat.

“Do you want to go home?” Thomas asked softly, his hand reaching forward to touch James’ hand.

“Yes. Take me home,” he replied, steeling himself and leaning forward, eyelashes fluttering as pleasure shot through his veins. “Take me home and fuck me, Thomas.”

Thomas’ grin was feral. He took James’ hand, left a few pound coins on the table, and led James to their car hand in hand.


End file.
